pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Unexpected Eevee-ning!
An Unexpected Eevee-ning! is the eight episode of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott training his Bulbasaur and his newly received, Eevee. Scott: Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur shoots razor-sharp leaves towards Eevee. Scott: Now, Eevee! Dodge it! Eevee leaps out of the way just in time to dodge the leaves. Scott: Eevee, use Tackle! Eevee: Eve. Evie! Eeve leaps towards Bulbasaur. Scott: Dodge it! Bulbasaur attemps to jump out of the way but is struck down by the brown cat Pokemon. Jill: I guess Eevee is faster than Bulbasaur. Scott No, DUH!! Jill: You've been training for a while. You should rest for a while! Scott: Yeah. Come on Eevee, back to your ball! Scott holds out Eevee's Pokeball and a red beam shoots towards Eevee, however, the cat Pokemon jumps out of the way. Scott: What's a matter, Eevee? You want to stay out of your ball like Bulbasaur? Eevee: Evee! Scott: Okay! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Boy: Hey, You! Scott: What? Scott turns around and sees a dark haired boy. Scott: Tony! Tony: What's up! Scott: Just training with my Pokemon. Tony: Of course! Knowing you, you probably only have one gym badge now! Scott: How much do YOU have? Tony: Three! Now how much do you have? Scott: Um.... 17! Jill: Scott, there isn't even 17 gyms in Kanto... Tony: So... One then? Jill: Yep, one. Scott: Awwww, c'mon Jill! Tony: So, who is this "Jill"? Jill: Hi! I'm Jill. I travel with Scott. Tony: What do you mean, "Travel with"? Jill: Well, he doesn't really know much about being a Pokemon Trainer. Tony: Of course. Scott: So what are you doing here Tony? Tony: I just came here to heal up my Pokemon and when I got here I saw you going somwhere so I followed you. Scott: Why did you follow me? Tony: Well, I was hoping we could have a Pokemon battle! Scott: Yeah! Of course! Tony: So, what will it be? Two-on-two, one-on-one, three-on-three? Scott: What makes you so sure I don't have four Pokemon?? Tony: Let's get realistic here. Scott: Pfft. Jill: He has three Pokemon, but one can only fight in water. Make it a two-on-two. Scott: Jill! Stop doing that! Tony: So, I'm guessing you know the rules, or have you not memorized them? Scott: I know how to battle! Gosh. Tony: I'll go first. Go, Pinsir! Tony throws a Poke Ball into the air and a big stag beetle-like Pokemon pops out. Pinsir: Pin, Pin, Pinsir! Scott: A Pinsir! Let's see what Dexter has to say about it. Scott takes out his Pokedex and scans the Pokemon. Pokedex: Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. This fearsome Pokemon uses its poweful claws to squeeze its opponent. Tony: You've never seen a Pinsir before? Ha! Figures. Scott: I choose Eevee! Eevee jumps onto the battle field, a big patch of grass, and grins at the Pinsir. Tony: Pinsir, use Guillotine! The Pinsir's horns glow a bright light blue and grow in size. The Pinsir stampedes towards Eevee. Scott: Dodge it, Eevee! Eevee jumps out of the way, and Pinsir misses its target. Tony: That's a pretty fast Eevee! Scott: I've heard! Tony: Pinsir, use Rock Tomb! The Pinsir jumps into the air and lands on the ground. Giant rocks begin expanding from the ground, and suround Eevee, making it unable to move. Eevee: Eeev. Eevee. Scott: No! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur! Tony: Ha! Now, Pinsir. Use Rock Slide. Pinsir slams its horn into the ground, and causing boulders to appear out of thin air and fall on Eevee. Scott: No, Eevee! Tony: I think Eevee is finished. Scott: Think so? Eevee, use Dig! Eevee digs underground, causing Tony and Pinsir to look around, waiting for it to emerge. Tony: Where is it gonna be? Many moments later, Eevee pops out of the ground right in front of Pinsir. Scott: Use Shadow Ball! Eevee opens her mouth and and a black and purple ball of energy forms in front of it. Eevee shoots the ball towards Pinsir. Tony grins. The Shadow ball comes zooming towards Pinsir and hits it square in the face. Pinsir stands there as if nothing even happend. Jill: It didn't feel a thing! Scott: What? Tony: I didn't just catch my Pinsir to be friends with it! I caught it for his awesome defense! Scott: Well, having a high defense is cool, but you should always be friends with your Pokemon! Tony: What's the point to be friends with your Pokemon? Scott: What's the point? What's the point! I'll tell you what the point is- Tony: Use Seismic Toss! Pinsir runs at Bulbasaur, picks him up, and jumps into the air. Scott: Hey! Pinsir throws Eevee to the ground, and the Pokemon lands with a loud thud. Scott: ... The dust clears, and Eevee appears unconcious. Tony: Well would you look at that! I won! Scott looks at his fainted Pokemon, and then stares at Tony, enraged. Scott: Tony, I can't believe you think of Pokemon as simple tools! Jill: Calm down! Scott: No, Jill! I won't calm down! Tony: Hey, get away from me you! You're just a sore loser! Scott: This isn't about the battle! This is about you! Tony: Calm down! I have 17 different Pokemon, and they are all perfectly fine! Scott: You are such a jerk! Jill: Scott, let's go! Scott: This battle is over! Scott returns Eevee to her ball and begins running to the Pokecenter. Jill: Um... It was nice to meet you. Tony: Hmmph. Category:Episodes